Motor are well known devices for providing power to a variety devices. Many motors, however, lack certain operational efficiencies making them expensive to run. For example, some motors will only run on a particular type of energy, such as a fossil fuel. It would be desirable to have one engine that could efficiently operate on a variety of energy sources, including sources that were not fossil fuels.
Many motors also are extremely complex. It would be desirable to have one engine that was relatively simple to manufacture, repair and replace.
The following depicts and describes one embodiment of an engine that overcomes the disadvantages of many of the prior art engines.